fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Gruntopolis
Gruntopolis is the main HUB world of Banjo-Kazooie: Gruntopolis. It is a massive, metropolitan city conjured up by Grunty in order to hinder Banjo and Kazooie on their journey to rescue Mumbo Jumbo and Humba Wumba. There are fifteen level entrances and fourteen moving puzzles located throughout the city, with various buildings and other structures serving as their locations. Points of Interest Layout Gruntopolis is a massive metropolitan city conjured in the image of none other than Grunty herself; towering above all is Grunty Towers, a massive skyscraper with a modern depiction of her head near the top. Spiral Mountain has been relocated by this powerful spell, and is now jammed into the side of the Main Square, which is simply a large roundabout with a pavilion at the center. To the left of the pavilion is the entrance to the Small Park, where the entrance to Fulgore's Fountain is located. Partway along the roundabout is the beginning of a Large Hill, with a twisting path leading to a gate blocking access to an Old Mansion, serving as the entrance to Ectoplasmic Estate. Heading to the side of the roundabout opposite the Small Park will lead to Main Street, where ten colored houses stand along one side (one to each Jinjo family), as well as the Conservation Lab leading to Tree-Tall Trunk on the other side of the street. At the end of Main Street is a hill. Downhill leads to The Docks of the city, where a number of colored crates are stacked about and cranes can be found; some of these crates are arranged in such a way as to create a single path through them. Only one pier, the Long Pier, is accessible on this side of The Docks; underneath it is a switch which can be flipped with Underwater Egg Aiming, opening up into a small room. Using Split Up and having both Banjo and Kazooie stand on their respective switches around The Docks will cause a crane to lift up one of the crates and allow passage to the other side, where there is a small boathouse serving as the entrance to Surf-Foam Fracas. There are some open warehouses and a few more piers on this side. By climbing the hill at the end of Main Street as opposed to traveling down to The Docks, the duo will come across a well-developed area of Gruntopolis known as Uptown. The buildings and streets here are in much better condition, and includes a Photographer's Shop which serves as the entrance into Tidalsand Resort. Alternatively, there is a Cul-De-Sac across the street. Locations *Main Square **Spiral Mountain Pass **Central Pavilion **Small Park *Large Hill **Old Mansion *Main Street **Conservation Lab **Jinjo Housing **Sewer System *The Docks **Piers **Warehouses **Boathouse *Uptown **Cul-De-Sac **Photographer's Shop Magic *There are ' Warp Pads in Gruntopolis **Main Square Pavilion **Old Mansion Yard **Docked Cruiser Collectibles Notes *30 Notes lie in a ring along the roundabout of the Main Square *20 Notes can be found on the path up the Large Hill *Another 15 can be found around the front yard of the Old Mansion *There are 15 more Notes down Main Street, which runs by the Conservation Lab *25 Notes run up and down the large hill at the end of Main Street *30 Notes can be found along the numerous Piers at The Docks *15 Notes can be found on the docked Cruiser *Around the round part of the Cul-De-Sac lies 15 Notes Jiggies 11 Jiggies can be obtained for completing each of the Jinjo families, but there are 14 others which must first be activated by flipping a Grunty Lever located within each level, except for '. #Fulgore's Fountain - On top of a steep hill near the level entrance (requires Talon Trot) #Tree-Tall Trunk - Underneath a pile of dead leaves on Main Street (must be burned with Fire Eggs) #Ectoplasmic Estate - Behind a cage locked by a Banjo switch on Main Street (requires Split Up) #Surf-Foam Fracas - Inside the last Warehouse, which has an unpowered Generator (must be charged with Thunder Eggs) #Tidalsand Resort - Inside the Cruiser, underneath a gate which must be opened (requires Beak Barge) Category:Worlds Category:Locations